lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talbornite Generator
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "If you give them what they need, you'll get your talbornite and whatever you need to power that generator." - Axel Gunner to Kaine West, Kaine West: No Salvation The Talbornite Generator, also known simply as the Generator, is an object in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. The device was built by Kaine West as a means of reaching the Conundrum Dimension to save his girlfriend Christine. For nearly a year, the generator wasn't operational, as Kaine lacked talbornite - a corruptive mineral that can reach the dimension. In 2010, Kaine worked for the U.B.N.V.A. with the promise of getting talbornite. Once he received and attached it to his generator, Rodney Nelson secretly took the device and used it to banish Tremzar - fulfilling his secret scheme. Kaine was framed for banishing him with the generator, but allied with Spike and Trevor after proving his innocence. Valery Bartisto wielded the generator in the ensuing chaos, before Rodney takes it during his final fight with Kaine, using it to banish Christine's blaster. After Rodney's death, Kaine and Trevor continued working on the generator to establish a stable link with the Conundrum Dimension. Their hopes never came to fruition, however, and the generator was seemingly lost for years. In 2018, Kosta Brando returned the generator to Kaine, having kept it in his pawn shop for an unknown period of time. History After Christine was lost in the Conundrum Dimension, Kaine West built the generator in an attempt to save her. Theoretically, the generator could send someone or something to the dimension, but it wouldn't provide a way back. In order for it to partially function, it required a piece of talbornite - a corruptive mineral that can reach the dimension. Unbeknownst to Kaine, Rodney Nelson sought the generator as a means of banishing Tremzar to the Conundrum Dimension. To fulfill this plan, Rodney had Kaine recruited into the U.B.N.V.A., primarily so he could take his generator. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) The generator remained in Kaine's house for some time - without talbornite, it wouldn't function, so he sought new ways to reach the dimension. When the U.B.N.V.A. offered Kaine talbornite in exchange for his services, Kaine reluctantly agreed, as he was put off by the alliance's mysterious intentions. Kaine brought the generator along when he began rooming with Spike, a member of the alliance's military department. It remained in Spike's apartment for some time, until Kaine made an ultimatum with Rodney that he'd give him The Crumbs (which he lied about having), but only if Rodney gave him talbornite. Rodney complied the next morning, and Kaine brought his generator to the lab room to attach the talbornite. The attachment process was risky, but ultimately succeeded, and Kaine proved the generator's functionality by condemning Trevor Zednick's wallet to the dimension. When Tremzar entered the room, he demanded that Kaine surrender The Crumbs once they "finish his work" by saving Christine. As Tremzar inspects the generator, Kaine struggles with how he can establish a gateway to the dimension. Tremzar cites that a bridge is built from two ends, and Trevor suggests they make another generator to establish a connection with the dimension. Trevor and Kaine go to get the parts for the generator, while Rodney sneaks in and confronts Tremzar. He coerces Tremzar into surrendering the generator, which Rodney uses to condemn him to the Conundrum Dimension. Rodney then leaves with the generator, and as planned, Tremzar's fate is pinned on Kaine. In the ensuing conflict, the generator remains in Valery's possession, namely when she goes to the parking garage with Rodney. While there, Valery chases Trevor and fires the generator at him. The device was claimed by Rodney when Spike begins aggravating him. After Valery stabs Spike, he shoots her and then the generator, which flies from Rodney's hands. Rodney reclaims the generator after Valery's fate, and confronts Kaine on the rooftop. Kaine threatens to shoot the generator with Christine's Blaster, prompting Rodney to set down the device. A final fight breaks out, with Rodney using the generator to banish the blaster. Kaine ultimately takes the generator from Rodney, and fatally stabs him. After Rodney dies, Spike returns the generator to Kaine. Around a week later, Spike and Trevor go to Kaine's house, with Trevor helping him to work on the generator - though Kaine believes he just wants his wallet back. Between Films It is unknown what happened to the generator between 2011 and 2017. It appears Kaine lost the device or it was stolen during this time. At some point, Kosta Brando obtained the generator and kept it in his pawnshop. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) After awakening from an eight-month coma, Kaine conferred with Kosta Brando in his pawnshop about recent events. When Kaine realizes he succumbed to a hopeless existence, Kosta tries inspiring him, noting that he has Dave, his old vest, and the generator. When Kosta gestures to the device, Kaine's eyes widen, indicating it was some time since he last had the device. Trivia *Scott debated how to construct the generator for the film. The final prop was comprised of multiple parts, with its main component being an animal caller toy. Several LEGO pieces were also used, including a BIONICLE Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Category:Objects Category:Intact Objects Category:Weapons Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Villain Weapons